The Nations Natural Disaster's
by danidanerd
Summary: The nations discover two abnormal girls roaming the Earth, so what do they do? Investigate of course! Follow the nations as they go on a crazy adventure with two immortal girls. (Russia X OC and Japan X OC)
1. Backgrounds the beginning

**Disclaimer: ** Me and marbot457 don't own Hetalia. Rose and all other OCs belong to me. Lethe belongs to marbot457. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Rose-<strong> _She was a girl with very long black, red highlights, and blood red eyes. Rose died in the year 1713 on 21st birthday. She tried to save her younger brother, Sam and her kitten, Flame. She died in a house fire and became immortal a year after her death. She was 'Reborn' as a neko with the power to control fire and could use black magic, and was very go at it to.

Kidnapped. She was physical hurt by her kidnappers, but she just did nothing. Until she was there for a hundredth year. She started to plan her escape. She escaped and ran for her life. She knew she was immortal and that she could control fire, also that they would keep looking for her. She ran and ran until she saw a large wall. She sneaked around it. There she was greeted by a man and woman. She ran up to them and said " Please don't let those bad people hurt me!" She cried and so then the kind people helped her, and took her in as one of their own child. After a few years of living with the family. Rose had told them about her being immortal and about her abilities like how she could their past, that she could control fire, and that she could turn into a cat. Rose thought that they would throw her on to the streets, but they still loved her. She lived with them and saw her 'parents' die and her brothers and sisters grow old, and on the day the last of her siblings died she gave her a scarf, and with that scarf, Rose left and traveled the world. She me lots of different people and learned almost every language in the world, but she would always 'die' in a natural disasters, so she wouldn't have to suffer the fate of seeing a friend die. She would save people when these natural disasters occurred. That's when she met Lethe a 21-year-old looking girl…

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Lethe-<strong>_ She was a girl with long curly blonde hair, and dark orange eyes. Lethe died in the year of 1814 when she was turning 21. She died trying to run away from her abusive parents. She was pushed off a cliff and became immortal years after. She was given the power to sprout wings from her back and fly with super speed, and was, somehow, prettier with her wings than without her wings.

She was unloved by her parents, but she did as she was told. She was never happy with the idea of forced marriage and ran away because of it. Although she didn't make it far 'til her parents found her and pushed her off a cliff and died. A few years later, a man visited her grave and cried for hours. This man was Lethe's best guy friend, he had left a couple of years before her death. He had come back to propose to her, but she was dead now and all he could do was miss her and her smile. That day Lethe became immortal with no memories of her old life. She then started her long journey. She traveled the world and saved lives. It was during a trip in Japan where she met Rose...


	2. Captured!

****Disclaimer: **Me and marbot457 don't own Hetalia. Rose and all other OCs belong to me. Lethe belongs to marbot457. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Chapter 2- Captured?!~<strong>**

**Narrator Pov~**

**Year:****2014**

**Location:**** Berlin, Germany (the world meeting room)**

"Get away! You perverted Frog!" Yelled England.

"Ohonhon! I know that you like it!"said France.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Yelled Germany. He successfully getting everyone to be quiet.

"Now as you were saying England." Germany said calmly sitting back into his seat.

"Oh! Right! Like I was saying...I've been these two people." England said.

"Ha! When aren't you seeing people! You and your imaginary friends!" America laughed.

"Wait! England! Do they only appear when there's a natural disaster?" Japan asked.

"Yeah. Why?" England confused.

"Well. There was a tsunami, and I saw to people there! There might be a connection!" Japan stated

"Now that I think about it. aru~" China started "I saw some people during a monsoon a few years ago. I told Russia about it,aru~"

"Hmm. Describe them?" England said.

"Well, One of them had long black hair tailed in a ponytail, with red highlights and vivid red eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans, with a red t-shirt. A black jacket, and black combat boots with red laces. Oh! And He a red scarf with a weird design." Japan said. "The other one had long curly blonde hair. He was wearing blue skinny jeans,with a green polo shirt, and a brown leather jacket. And sandals."

"So they were dudes!" America said(yelled).

"Well, no. I never close enough to tell what gender they are." Japan said sweatdropped.

"Ve~ Why don't we search for them!" Italy said.

"Italy's right! Let's Go search for those mystery people." America said.

**Tiny Time Skip Brought to you by tiny Tina the Timber~**

"Okay! It's settled! Me, England, Japan, Russia,Canada,and Italy will look the them." America said. Then he noticed that all of the other countries had already left except said countries.

" Okay I think we should split up and search our own countries to find clues or if we find them we capture them, Is that good?" England said.

They all agreed and did as the were told.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Location:<strong>** Tokyo, Japan**

**Rose Pov~**

Lethe and Rose were "relaxing", more like Rose sleeping for two seconds and then waking up.

"Rose! Rooooossssseee!" pested Lethe.

"What?!" said a annoyed Rose.

"I'm hungry! Can you go buy some food?" Lethe asked playing with Rose's hair.

"Fine!" Rose gave in.

"YAY! I'm going to Niagara Falls! See you later!" Lethe said skipping out the door.

"I hate you!" Rose said walking out the door as well.

**Later...**

"Lethe are you here!?" Asked Rose as she returned to her home. "Good I get some Free time!"

Rose changed in to some winter clothes and chanted a spell, with a flash of light Roes was gone. When Rose finally reappeared in Oymyakon, Russia (the coldest place in Russia ). She took a deep breathe,then let go.

"Ah! I just love the cold wintry air of Russia! 'Calm, peaceful' and bloody Mother Russia!" Rose said walking away from the town, towards the harsh, bitter tundra. Rose walking for hours on no end. She walked over small hills, unaware of the man following her. Rose never was aware of people following her here 'cuz no one really cared, so she payed no attention also she was stuck in her thoughts.

**Lethe Pov~**

Lethe flew over the pacific ocean as fast as a bullet. She reached Niagara Falls in only half a hour.

"Ah! There they are the peaceful Falls!" Lethe said looking around the area.

'Hmm...no one's here. It must be closed today.' She thought 'I should head home then...'

Soooo, She started to fly home but at normal bird's pace.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the "awesome" U.S…<strong>

"Dude! This is going to take forever!"exclaimed a very bored America to his alien friend, Tony. They were at Mt. St. Helen.

"Dude! This is boring! There's no one here but us! Hey! I know! I'll call Canada and we can search Niagara Falls! And may be ride in a barrel! 'Cuz that's Super

Heroic!"

* * *

><p><strong>Le time skip( after calling Canada)<strong>

"Canadaaaaaaa! Why nooooot?" America whined. He had been bugging Canada to ride in down Niagara Falls with him. Much to America's dismay Canada said no every time.

"For the last time that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard of!(not really).Besides we have a mission to complete, or did you forget that we were for someone that YOU dubbed the villain."Canada accused.

"Fine!" America huffed "But what am I supposed to do with this barrel?". Some how America had brought a huge barrel with him without Canada noticing.

"Wha-how-huh?!". Canada screamed the last part because America had accidentally hit him with the barrel and he had fallen into the water!

"Whoops Sorry Canada are yo-Gah!". America being ,well, America had fallen in as well. Unfortunately for them it seemed that no one was there. Two heads bobbed up to at the same time unfortunately one of them was unconscious.

"Canada!" America called as he swam to where he was unconscious brother was. "Canada Wake up…C'mon wake up!" America couldn't get Canada to wake up again so he made sure Canada's head stayed above water. They couldn't get help and they couldn't get out due to the onslaught of the rapids.

'The hero needs help! I'm the Hero so I don't need! Well maybe just this once!' thought America. The waterfall was getting closer and closer until America finally screamed "Help!" just before they went over the end.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile<strong>

Rose is still in at Oymyakon , Russia when she senses something 'off'. She looked around the area and froze. She saw something moving in the distance, it seemed to be coming straight at her. She stood shock still listening...there! Footsteps...She slowly started to back away from the footsteps. Meanwhile Rose is still in at Oymyakon, Russia (the coldest place in russia) when she senses something 'off'.she looked around the area and froze. She saw something moving in the distance, it seemed to be coming straight at her. She stood shock still listening...there! Footsteps...She slowly started to back away from the footsteps.

The air started to get with...something...it was the 'off' feeling the familiar thrum of magic throughout her no time at all her hands were alight with her magical power, fire.

Hopefully this 'being' wouldn't have to be killed, human or not, because Rose HATED to kill, she even hated the mention of death. Death was never a good subject to bring up around Rose because of her distant past.

'Please don't make me kill...not kill...No! This is no time to be thinking about that! It's distracting me way too much! Focus! Focus!' Too late she realized that the footsteps had stopped.

"Oh Damn!" she muttered under her breath.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Lethe..<strong>

**Lethe POV~**

"Gah!" Lethe screamed in frustration.

"Stupid f***ing tree getting in my stupid f***ing way! Gah!" She screamed once again.

Lethe had just been flying around when suddenly a tree appeared right in front of her Well…she had seen it earlier but she took off her glasses for ONE second and she instantly crashes.

"Damn glasses are making me blinder by the hour!" Lethe seethed frustration. Her day had been going perfectly fine until that tree, now she had a huge headache.

"I thought Niagara Falls was supposed to be relaxing…" She grumbled.

Yes Lethe had always loved it in America, especially Niagara Falls because of the relaxing nature. Lethe had calmed down enough and it was quiet. So quiet that she could hear an abnormally huge splash in the river. "Hmm. I wonder what that could've been…I didn't see anyone by the Falls…". Even so Lethe flew over to check it out.

She didn't see anything until she heard a muffled 'help!' Followed by her seeing two people going over the fall. Her wings responded before her body did as she flew at light speed to where she saw the people go over. She knew flying at this fast would have repercussions later but she knew she had to save those people. She saw the fall, fall to the sharp deadly abyss below. Quick as sound she sped down and reached out her hand to grab the hand that was reaching out of the water.

"Gotcha!" she as she pulled the person out. What she wasn't expecting was two people to come tumbling out, one holding on to the other. Unfortunately super awesome cool wings don't come with super strength. So instead of them falling to their deaths the three of them were slowly falling into water.

"Shit!, Sorry dudes…This might hurt a little!" Lethe flew under them supporting their weight and also taking the burn of the impact. This was how end ed up being the only one conscious.

* * *

><p><span><strong>America POV~<strong>

He thought he was going to drown. Simple as that, he thought he and Canada were goners. Now nations can't die per say but…lets just say it would have been very painful. But for a second he thought he was going to die. He thought this because an angel had grabbed his hand and pulled both him and his brother out. Then the 'angel' had taken the impact as he and Canada were falling. The shocking part was when he resurfaced from the frigid water.

Obviously he was still holding on to Canada but he couldn't find the 'angel' anywhere. Well until he saw her drowning a few feet away from where he was floating. Quickly he grabbed her slowly descending hand and pulled her up. Luckily for them, they where near a tree infested shore.

America swam Canada and his mysterious savior to the shore. When they reached the shore he laid both Canada and the mysterious person on the ground. He then realized they were both un unconscious.

After looking over Canada and proving he had no injures he glanced warily over at the girl. She looked pretty passed out to him, so he checked her over. She didn't end up as well as Canada did.

She had a huge gash running from the palm of her hand to the tip of her elbow. She also had small scratches on her face and arms. He felt slightly guilty as he saw this because if he hadn't been so stupid none of this would have happened. He also realized that her wings were gone, they didn't fall off, and he knew that she did in fact have wings (cause he saw them).

"Hmm…I wish I had some bandages, that gash looks pretty deep." America mumbled to himself.

America figured out that their savior was the 'villain' he was looking for. She fit the description except the part where they thought her was a guy. Somehow America felt sad that this girl was beautiful, with a braided long blonde hair and a small face, he figured her eyes were blue…maybe.

"Well…I can't carry both of them…OH! I'll just wait for one of them to wake up!" America said enthusiastically.

In the end America ended up building a fire (honestly it was an accident that nearly set Canada on fire too but it worked!).

"Wait…if the she is the villain and she wakes up…that won't be a good." America used some discarded rope and tied her hands and feet. He made sure to wash her gash and other scratches just in case of infection. On that note America decided to sit by the fire and wait for one of them to wake up.

**Le Timeskip**

"Mrrgh…" Canada muttered. He didn't know what happened but he felt like he had fallen off of a cliff. And if that wasn't bad enough, it just so happened that America had heard him.

"Canada? Canada are you awake!?" yelled America.

"Yes. I'm awake, after all you did just yell in my ear." Canada said quietly.

"Yay! Canada is awake now we can go home!" America screamed (How can lethe sleep through all this!).

"Go home? Wait…where are we?" Canada asked as he finally opened his eyes. There were many trees, and it was a mild temperature. He also heard the sounds of a waterfall. The days events came rushing back to him. Canada groaned again, his headache he had was finally explained.

America answered him by saying "We're at Niagara Falls; also the villainess has been captured!"

Now this had captured Canada's attention. He scanned his surroundings and found that, yes, someone had been captured, but she hardly looked like a villain.

"America? She doesn't look like a villain. How can you be so sure?" Canada questioned. She looked like 21years old, or an angel.

"She fits the description. Trust me! She's the one!" America stated. Upon a closer inspection Canada saw that she wounded and tied up.

"Did you hurt her? America you weren't supposed to—"Canada asked in a confused tone.

"No! I would never a woman, she was injured when she saved us! I'm not barbaric! Canada!" America answered his brother.

"Saved us?" Canada asked.

"Well I saved you because I'm the hero, and then the most horrible thing happened! We fell over the waterfall! So she assisted me in saving us and she fell unconscious after we hit the water so in the end I saved all of us from drowning!" America said in one breath, failing to mention her wings though.

Canada decided that his brain capacity of information was full (mostly of water) for now. In the end he eventually helped America carry Lethe back to Germany, the location of the world meeting. The girl didn't move a muscle the entire trip.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile in Russia…<strong>

A soft laugh comes tricking out through the fog, not an evil laugh but an amused one.

"Who's there?" she asked the fog.

"I could be asking you the same question." She turned to where she thought the voice was coming from. Still, no matter which way she turned she couldn't pin point were it was coming from.

"Am I trespassing or something? And you didn't answer my question." Rose countered. She was still turning trying to find were that damned voice was coming from.

"If I told you that you were trespassing you would leave, Da?" the voice inquired.

"Well of course, but you still haven't answered—"

"Well then you aren't trespassing…" the voice said quietly. Safely assuming that the voice was a dude, Rose thought about what the man said for a second.

"So then what seems to be the problem?" Rose asked.

"The only problem…" He said as he emerged from the fog, "Is that I keep seeing you and an other person around disasters, ranging from the mid 1700's to now. Why is that hmm?"

Rose's blood ran cold especially when she catch sight of him. The man seemed to be, no, was six feet tall, his beige hair was slightly tousled from the wind. His eyes were a strange, purple color, they seemed to stare into your soul.

'Not unlike my eyes either.' Rose thought. The strangest thing about this man was his clothes. They seemed to be a part of a military uniform; he also wore a pinkish scarf with it. Rose was not scared of a lot of things like death. This man didn't make her scared, wary, but most definitely not scared.

Rose decided to act innocent and said "I don't know what your talking about, I look over a 100 do I?" 'No, because you're freaking immortal, I doubt he knows that.' Of course she didn't look 100, being immortal for over 243 years does that to you. She started to edge away from the creepy guy, but the next thing he said made her stop in her tracks.

"To put it bluntly, you aren't normal, or at least not entirely." Rose wondered how in the hell he know that, she had never been called out on being immortal. Ever. Well except by Lethe but that's because they were…alike. Rose suddenly wondered if this guy was like her, it was entirely possible of course.

"Why do ya say that?" she asked unfazed. And if the Russian, well most likely Russian Rose thought, man was surprised by her actions he didn't show it. "Just a hunch, Da?" the man said suspiciously.

"A hunch?" Rose questioned "So you're being creepy and suspicious, based on a hunch?" The man had been rummaging in pockets and pulled out a white cloth.

"Well it'll only be a hunch for a little while longer, Da?" the Russian guy stated. By then Rose had stopped breathing because she knew what that stuff was. Chloroform, she knew this because to much of it can kill you, It was how she had almost died. When Rose had been hyperventilating by then, and she couldn't stop.

The flames in her hands were getting dimmer, her eyelids felt heavy, and she couldn't breathe. She hadn't realized it but the Russian had came up behind her and put the cloth over her mouth and nose.

Her legs had given out and she curled into a ball and muttered something along the lines of "No…not again…not again…" Rose looked up and saw two violet eyes watching her teary eyed eyes.

Her vision kept getting dimmer and dimmer until the cloth was finally removed. By then Rose's fire was gone and everything spiraled into darkness.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

><p><strong>Please Read and Review<strong>

**And if you have questions about Rose or Lethe just pm or give a review **

**Okay Thanks for reading see you next week!**


End file.
